happywarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Wars Wiki
Wiki with ' ' articles dedicated to the XBLA Game Happy Wars! 'Happy Wars' Happy Wars is a multi-player action game with comical characters battling in over-the-top combat arenas. Players can assume any of 3 types of roles; warrior, mage, or cleric, in a variety of battlefields including fantastic grasslands, a dark world and the ocean floor. Extending your territory by occupying the scattered bases and cooperate with teammates to attack the enemy's castle. For offline fun, the player can take on missions in the solo campaign mode. Happy Wars was released on XBLA - October 12th, 2012. It's free to Xbox Live Gold subscribers. 'Classes' Main article: Classes Classes define what sort of weaponry, attacks, and armor you will be using. There are a total of 3 classes. Warrior -- Cleric -- Mage 'Items' Main article: Items Items are equipped to your character and boost defense and attack bonuses as well as apply buffs. Warrior Equipment -- Cleric Equipment -- Mage Equipment -- [[Accessory]] Item Shop -- Spinner & Cards -- Buffs -- Item Box 'Maps' Main article: Maps Maps are the arenas that are played on. There are a total of 7 maps with 3 more expected to come. Rainbow -- Twilight -- Coral -- Desert -- Sunset -- Snowman -- Pumpkin Online Multiplayer Main article: Online Multiplayer In this mode, multiple players battle against one another in all out wars across different levels of terrain. There are three types of multiplayer modes, Player Matches, Quick Matches, and Cooperative Matches. All allow up to 30 players except Co-op Mode, which allow up to 15 players. Online Levels -- Enemy AI Teams 'Single Player/Story Campaign' Main article: Single Player/Story Campaign The Happy Wars campaign is not like many campaigns as it is played in segments. You will need to achieve a rank online to proceed through the story mode. Every 5 ranks you unlock a story mode chapter. There are 6 story mode chapters and each contains 1-3 sub-chapters. 'Tutorial' Main article: Tutorial The game also features a small tutorial allowing you to use each class separately and learn how to play the game and each particular class in better detail and understanding. There are three tutorial levels. Tutorial #1 teaches you the basics of of controlling your character and being a Warrior. Tutorial #2 teaches you how to use the Mage abilities and attack enemies from long range. Tutorial #3 teaches you how to use the Cleric abilities and aid your teammates. 'FAQ's' Main article: Frequently Asked Questions 'Issues and Bugs' Main article: Issues and Bugs Issues and bugs are glitches that affect the gameplay. Happy Wars is a relatively new game so bugs are to be expected. Recent messages and activity M cnt stg img07-300x169.jpg|Rainbow (Map)|link=http://happywars.wikia.com/wiki/Rainbow_%28Map%29|linktext=The most popular map as voted by you! MAGE.png|Mage (Class)|link=http://happywars.wikia.com/wiki/mage|linktext=One of the three classes Happy Wars Item Shop.png|Item Shop|link=http://happywars.wikia.com/wiki/Item_Shop|linktext=Your one-stop shop for all your needs! Happy_wars2.jpg|Mayhem!|linktext=The mayhem that is Happy Wars! What class do you have the most fun using? Warrior Mage Cleric Results of previous poll: Total votes: 158 What is your favorite of the 7 maps so far? *'Rainbow' 41.27% (78 votes) *'Twilight' 13.23% (25 votes) *'Coral' 9.52% (18 votes) *'Desert' 7.94% (15 votes) *'Sunset' 10.05% (19 votes) *'Snowman' 7.95% (15 votes) *'Pumpkin' 10.05% (19 votes) Latest activity Category:Browse